Elephants?
by Expendable Red Shirt
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are planning their wedding, and Blaine has a rather... interesting idea. Futurefic. Klaine. Short, sweet, and fluffy.


**A/N: **I got this idea on the drive home from Lake Tahoe with my friend's family, and as soon as I got home I typed it up. I apologize if the quality is not what it could be, but I hope you enjoy! I haven't written Klaine in a while...

* * *

The apartment was quiet – for once. Normally, there was singing, or screaming, or laughing, or some other form of noise filling the small space – a byproduct of living with Rachel Berry. But Rachel was out on a date, and Kurt was surfing the internet and Blaine was flipping through wedding magazines for their upcoming nuptials. Only the tick of the clock and the scratch of Kurt's pen (as he wrote down details or phone numbers or email addresses) interrupted the silence.

They both knew that in a couple months, when they were closer to The Date, they wouldn't have calm moments like this. They'd be busy planning everything, finalizing designs on their tuxes, fitting the girls for the groomsmaids dresses, sending out invitations, making a gift registry – and Kurt was already showing early signs of being a Groomzilla. But for now, it was calm and quiet. Until Blaine decided it was time to start talking.

Blaine looked up from his magazine and poked his fiancé in the side. "Hey Kurt," he stage-whispered. "Kurt, I have an idea."

Kurt sighed in exasperation, but set the laptop and his reading glasses down on the coffee table to give Blaine his full attention. "This should be good," he said caustically. "What is your amazing idea this time? And does it have anything to do with fireworks indoors?"

"No," Blaine replied defensively. "And I thought that with the high ceilings it would be okay. It was _one_ bad decision, Kurt – but I have good ideas!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "_'Let's do a Star Wars theme,'_" he mimicked. "Ring any bells?"

Blaine slapped Kurt playfully on the arm. "It could have been cool if it was done tastefully!"

"Honey, there is _no way_ to make a Star Wars wedding tasteful," Kurt replied, causing Blaine to pout. He quickly brightened though, because he just _knew_ Kurt would love his new idea.

"You know how, in Katy Perry's first wedding, the one to He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named–"

"Katy Perry married Voldemort?" Kurt teased.

Blaine pushed his side. "You know who I'm talking about!"

"Russel Brand?" Kurt said, just because he knew it would annoy Blaine.

"Shh!" Blaine scrambled to cover his mouth. "Don't say that asshole's name in this household!"

Kurt pushed Blaine's hand away to speak. "I can't believe you're still bitter about him breaking it off with Katy Perry. What was it, almost a decade ago?"

"Did you see her breakdown in _Part of Me_?" Blaine pointed out. "It was _heartbreaking_! Anybody who hurts Katy Perry – ever – will _never_ be forgiven."

"I don't think Katy Perry's even held onto her anger at him this long, Blaine," Kurt said.

Blaine stuck his tongue out childishly at his fiancé, before remembering what he was supposed to be saying in the first place. "You're trying to distract me!" he accused, and the look on Kurt's face said he wasn't ashamed of it, either. "Anyway, so, as you know, Katy Perry's marriage to Brand-Name Idiot took place in a tiger sanctuary –"

"We are _not_ getting married in a tiger sanctuary, Blaine," Kurt cut in. "We already agreed we're getting married on the Oregon Coast at your grandmother's beachside estate."

"I know that," Blaine said. "Will you let me finish?"

"By all means."

"So, they got married in a tiger sanctuary in India, and during the ceremony, the rode _elephants_." Blaine stopped here, looking at Kurt like a little kid begging for a toy.

"Wait, you're saying you want _elephants_ in our wedding ceremony?" Kurt reiterated incredulously.

Blaine nodded his head enthusiastically. "Would it be _great_?"

"No," Kurt said in a monotone voice.

"But –"

"Blaine, you do realize Rachel is our maid of honor, right?" Kurt pointed out. "_Vegan_ Rachel? Who is on a date right now with a fellow vegan to an animal rights protest – I think against the _circus_ that's in town right now. Do you _really_ think she would be okay with us having trained elephants in our wedding?"

"But it's not _her_ wedding, Kurt," Blaine whined.

"Fair point," Kurt conceded. "But what about their… droppings? I am spending thousands of dollars–"

"Wait, thousands?" Blaine choked.

"– decorating our wedding perfectly," Kurt continued as if Blaine hadn't spoken. "I will not have some smelly animal defecating on my décor."

"But it would be so unique! And super cool! All the other people there would be jealous that they won't get to have a wedding as awesome as ours."

"_Blaine_," Kurt said firmly. "I've told you again and again – I want a _traditional_ wedding. No fireworks, no Star Wars, no Candy Land theme, and _no elephants_. I've been planning this since I was _three_, Blaine, and my dad has the drawings to prove it. And nowhere in those drawings do elephants make an appearance. Besides, do you really think your grandmother would approve of having elephants on her property? She was nice enough to let us have the wedding there, we can't ask her to house the world's largest land mammals as well."

"Okay, fine," Blaine said glumly. "It was a stupid idea. No elephants."

They went back to what they had been doing before, though Blaine was decidedly less motivated now. He was gloomy for the rest of the evening, and then when Rachel came home for dinner, Kurt told her about Blaine's idea (because he and Rachel always told each other _everything_). This of course earned Blaine a half-hour long lecture about proper treatment of wild animals, which led to a rant about the evils of the circus, which led to a dreamy recap of her date. He only managed to escape after he told Rachel he wasn't feeling well and wanted to go to bed early (though even then, he had to endure a speech about proper health care as a way to keep away sickness before it became necessary to use unnatural remedies and pharmaceuticals). He went to bed in a bad mood.

The next day, Blaine got home late from a bad day at work, and found the apartment empty, with a note from Kurt and Rachel on the fridge saying they had rehearsal, and that they were eating out with some cast mates afterwards. Blaine sighed miserably and trudged to his room. He threw off his jacket, and was about to throw _himself_ onto the bed when he noticed something set against the pillows.

"What the…?"

It was a stuffed elephant, with a bow tied around its neck and a card hanging off the ribbon. Blaine picked up the elephant and the card, which read,

_Sorry for being so mean about shooting your idea down yesterday. I've been under a lot of stress lately because a ton of things seem to be going wrong with the play, but that's no excuse to make you feel bad. I still don't want elephants at our wedding, but you can bring this little guy. I named him Boris. He looks like a Boris. And if it makes you feel any better, I once had the idea to release 400 doves at my dad's wedding to Carole. Rachel talked me out of that one when she heard I planned on feeing them glitter beforehand so their waste would be pretty. See? I can admit that I have bad ideas, too._

_I love you so much, Blaine, and no matter what our wedding ends up looking like, I know it will be perfect, because I'll be standing at the alter with **you.**_

_~Love, Kurt_

Blaine was grinning madly as he set the card down. It was little moments like these that reminded him just _why_ he loved Kurt so much. And like Kurt had said, their wedding would be perfect, elephant or no, because he'd be marrying Kurt, the man of his dreams.

And at least he'd have Boris there – he was _totally_ getting his own seat.

* * *

**A/N 2: **Let me know what you thought - and if you spotted any errors! (I wrote this pretty late at night, when I was super tired.)


End file.
